elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Gideon
"Your band, your buddies, random adorable animals we see on the street... You name it, Gideon is your man to look out for it! ... I love that about you, you know." ~ Fatin to Gideon "... The first time we met you were babysitting a bunch of kids in trouble. ~ Zoey to Gideon |image = Image:Elewiki Gideon.png |imagewidth = 400 |caption = reclining on his drumset. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Gids, Giddy, Mr. G, Bee |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 24 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = May 18 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = English |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 6263 (Deck 07) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = OC created for Rock Band |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = My Stories Could Be Your Song |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Anodyne }} Canon Information About Gideon's Band Life: 'Gideon serves as the drummer for a now world-famous band known as Cohen's Masterpiece. Formed in San Francisco, California, the band is composed of four members: Mephisticuffs, Gideon, Lucy, and J-Kwon. They played their first official gig at Alice's Free Love Cafe in San Francisco, California on January 4th, 2008. After receiving critical acclamation, they moved out of California and began touring in other parts of America. From thereon they solidified their position in the musical world, appealing to fans not only as a band, but as their sense of being a unified family. It wasn't long until they were known worldwide, and on April 20th, 2008, they received their first acknowledgment as platinum artists. Many fans expected the band to calm down a little after that, but they continued their rise in the musical world. On September 14th, 2008, they started a brand new tour sporting a new logo and performing a variety of new songs. This lead them to be placed on the Rolling Stone's Rock Immortal'' listing and then, promptly after that, they were inducted into the Hall of Fame. '''About Gideon Himself: '''Gideon is a complex person, more so than his eccentric appearance belies. He has a big heart and a friendly nature about him, functioning mainly as a caretaker, mediator, and at times goofball of the band. Fiercely loyal and strongly dedicated, he'll always back up his bandmates and will be the first there to try and iron out a misunderstanding, even if he has to put himself in harm's way to do it. He is considered to be the voice of reason in the band and has a definite care-free, laid back side to his personality that loves joking around. '''PERSONALITY'' .''..When your first meet him: '''He’ll give you space but then generally become more talkative if you seem like you’re warming up to him. Above all else, he’ll try to make you laugh and smile and brighten your day. He’ll also give hugs if asked. ...As you know him better (and he likes you):'' The main thing you’ll notice is that he’ll become vastly more protective, but he won’t do it in a way that makes it feel like he’s trying to smother or stalk you. He’ll always be open for conversation and will drop whatever he’s doing if he feels like you want company, and he’ll start joking around more and more the more he becomes accustomed to you.' ...As you know him better (and he dislikes you): '''He’ll be generally tight-lipped and quiet, but he won’t be blatantly disrespectful unless you’re grinding his absolute last nerve. Usually he’ll excuse himself from a person’s presence if they insist on offending him, instead of clashing with them. ''Positive Characteristics: He’s good at reading people and acting accordingly. He’s also loyal to a fault and will do virtually anything for someone he cares about, even if it means putting himself in harm’s way. Lucky for him, he’s a very capable fighter (unless he gets drastically outnumbered), so he’s more than capable regarding his protective whims. He’s persistent, and he has a great sense of humor and can easily empathize with someone. In addition, he’s been through a lot in his life, and as such he has expansive and considerable savoir-faire*-- so he’s always able and willing to offer council and consolation if he feels like a person wants or needs it. ''*For those of you who are not familiar with the term, here is its definition. Savoir-faire (n): knowledge of just what to do in any situation; tact. Negative Characteristics'': He tends to get a overestimate his tolerance when caught up in his friend’s enthusiasm regarding drinking. Also, he’ll get over his head in a heartbeat regarding fights in his vigor to protect someone in danger (say… one friend amidst ten thugs? Gids’ll be right there. Yeah, not the best idea…). And, if he does end up getting hurt, no matter how severe it is he will always argue against being taken to a hospital; in addition he is prone to fits of self-ashamedness upon injury. Both of these things combined makes it hard for people he knows to care for him. He's not easily discouraged, but he feels horrendously guilty if he felt like he's causing problems or frustration. ''Favorite Color:' Blue and gold, and pink as well.' Favorite Food:'' ORANGES. Give him oranges and he'll practically be your dog on a leash. Also pretty much anything he can cook with Fatin. ''Favorite Drink:' Tea. '''Favorite Animal:' Mantids.'' Favorite Instrument: Drums. Favorite Remembered Moment in Life: He loves virtually any moments with friends. He also has a great time partying with Mephisticuffs, despite how hungover he ends up afterwards. Also birthdays of any band members (he loves baking cake), and the week he spent in Greece with Fatin, where they started going out. '''Least Favorite Color: '''He doesn’t really dislike any colors, although he prefers more vibrant ones. Least Favorite Food: Anything overtly sweet or greasy, but nothing in particular. Least Favorite Drink: Most hard liquors, his stomach has a hard time with them. Least Favorite Animal:' Mosquitoes. ''Least Favorite Instrument: '''Recorder. Most Hated Moment in Life: Well... that's for privileged ears only. Get to know him, he might share it with you. Hobbies:' Anything he can do with his bandmates; drumming, writing silly pieces of side music he knows he’ll never perform, taking care of Vrell, and cooking/baking. ''Usual Mood: '''Upbeat and joking, with a little hint of being carefree and laid back. Drink/Smoke/Drugs: He has low tolerance for drinking, but he’ll go through with it if it’s what his friends are doing. He’ll just end up hungover later on for it. He does not smoke, and hasn’t touched drugs. (In)Dependent: He can be independent if he needs to, but since he lives with a band he doesn’t really see the point. He feels an obligation to watch out for said bandmates (and any of his other friends), so he usually won’t be far from their sides, although he’s not helpless without them.'' ''Soft Spot/Vulnerability: He loves massages and, if he trusts the person, belly rubs (like I’ve mentioned, his stomach is sensitive). If you’re real good at said massages he’ll melt like butter in your hands. His jaws are also sensitive because of his chops. As for a soft spot, well... that obviously belongs to Fatin. Opinion on Swearing:' He’s not offended by it, but he tries not to use it excessively, feeling it loses some of its effect that way. It still slips out sometimes, though.' Daredevil VS Cautious: Either, depending on the situation. ' Sleeping Pattern:'' He’s very comfortable at night and can fall into a deep sleep easily. He’ll latch onto pillows without knowing it into his sleep if they’re nearby, or if he’s absolutely exhausted, he’ll just sprawl out as far as he can and pass out. As far as waking up goes, he can get right up if he needs to, although on relaxed days it’ll happen a little slower, and he’ll be a little disoriented and exceedingly docile upon waking up. ''Cleanliness/Neatness:' Very neat, he’ll keep his belongings orderly, and his clothes clean. He showers nightly and takes great pride in keeping his hair well-kept and soft.' Fears:He has a fear of hospitals, namely, and will always try to avoid being taken to them. He also fears the band breaking up in any way, or becoming irrelevant or useless to anyone he cares about. More than that, he fears anything happening to those he cares about, especially if he could prevent it.'' ''Comforts:'' Sleeping with warm blankets, plenty of cushions, and Fatin nearby-- all three together are the best! He also loves warm tea and just being near he those he cares about (namely bandmates and his lover); he’s a big softie, really. Easy mornings where he can just lay in bed, and occasional days off, when he has a chance to cook for everyone and just goof off. Stargazing and visiting beaches; he also likes taking walks, or going out and seeing the town, preferably with company. Hugs are also huge comforts for him, and he’s not above friendly cuddling if the other wants it, either (in short, physical contact is not restricted to his partner-- you wanna hug him, go for it!). ''Drunk Type: Overtly happy, he’ll start cracking jokes and laughing really loudly. He feels the affects quickly, though, so after awhile of being off the wall, he’ll start becoming more and more subdued until he eventually passes out. Afterwards, he’ll get hungover (and it’s usually pretty awful because he has weak tolerance), and he’ll usually throw up or just lay around feeling ill. '''HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE... Sad: He will try to hide it, but he’s only successful a small fraction of the time (when he disappears randomly at night to go look at the stars, that’s one sign). He doesn’t feel like people should have to waste their time worrying over him, but deep down inside he really does appreciate it. Happy: He’s usually happy! And he’ll express it readily, by cracking jokes and sharing laughter, humming or singing quietly to himself. Angry: He’ll try to keep it in line, but it’s pretty evident when he’s feeling disgruntled. Afraid: He is rarely afraid, but if he does become so he will stutter and hunch over slightly, and usually stand closer to whichever trusted person is nearby. Love Someone: Become entirely devoted to them, and try to spend as much time with them as possible. He’ll go out of his way to make them feel truly loved and special. Hate Someone: He’ll avoid associating with them, but he won’t go out of his way to spark meaningless fights or drama. Want Something: If he can't get himself he’ll hint at it gently, almost sheepishly, but he’ll never demand it in a threatening manner. Confused: He’ll widen his eyes a little bit and blink, and raise the index finger of one of his hands in a kind of half-pointing gesture. Occasionally he’ll open his mouth to say something but it’ll trail off, and he’ll clamp it shut again. When he realizes how he’s acting, he’ll laugh embarrassedly at himself. EXTRA FACTS! *His glowing drumset, when fully assembled, is named Elation Station. on the Elegante with him *Has a pet Orchid Mantis, named Vrell. on the Elegante with him *He tries to avoid/stop fights, but he can hold his own very well if he does get pulled into one. The only time he will not hesitate to enter the fray is if he feels a friend needs bailing out. *Can actually be very modest. *Takes great care to keep his clothes clean. He doesn't mind getting dirty, per say, but afterwards he will be cleaning meticulously. He understands that the most acceptable appearance is a well-kept one. *Never actually means to get drunk, but he often gets caught up in his friend's enthusiasm during a celebration. *Likes compliments/reassurance but would never ask for it outright. *Falls asleep in the sun easily. For example, if he's laying on the couch reading and there's light coming in the window, he'll be out in a flash. *He acts dull at times but is in fact very intelligent. * Also knows how to play guitar, bass, and... harmonica. Relationships [[Kate Starlen|'Kate Starlen']]:' Gideon's first true friend on the Elegante, she was the one who opened up the possibility of him replacing his instruments; this automatically made her awesome in his mind. He is also happy to have found another musician on board, and is glad to have someone to show him around. Since meeting her, Gideon did his best to look out for her and support her, and values her as his closest friend on the Elegante, often relying on her for emotional support. Since New Year's of 2010, the two have become intimate. 'J-Kwon: 'One of Gideon's bandmates-- therefore, he understands the drummer on ways and levels that nobody else on the Elegante does. Gideon trusts J-Kwon from the bottom of his heart and, as such, is protective of the bassist-- though not quite as much as some of the other inhabitants of the boat because if there's one thing he's learned, it's that J-Kwon can take care of himself. Nevertheless Gideon regards J-Kwon to be as important to him as any family and will never be too far from his side, always ready to stand by him and help him out in any way possible. 'Mimmi Kopanski: 'A very sweet, if slightly sheltered German girl. His baking biffle. Gideon believes he owes her a life debt, as she saved him by calling AMU after her got seriously injured after venturing into Carnival. The drummer is incredibly protective of her because of this. 'Gertie Kopanski: Mimmi's adorable younger sister. Gideon think it's sweet how close the two are. He currently feels guilty around Gertie, though, as he was unable to save her from death at another passenger's hands. Autonomous Medical Unit 92-XG-3: 'Weird robot doctor... thing. Despite the fact that it saved him from death one one occassion, he still feels completely freaked out by its presence. He just doesn't know how to deal with AMU yet. 'Mikaela Banes: Very nice, good company and a pleasant conversationalist. They are also both from California! Zelda/Sheik: 'Okay so when he first met her it was a bit awkward, as he's never been in the presence of royalty before... but he managed to break the ice easily with tea. She's diplomatic and formal, but also approachable. He's never met or heard of Shiek. 'Remy Whitecastle: Elegante's bartender, this guy seems to have a good head on his shoulders and firm people-skills. Gideon finds him trustwothy even if he doesn't necessarily share Remy's interest in the information warfare going on around the ship. Oh, he's also successfully gotten Gids plastered. After getting to know Kate a bit better, being friends with Remy came with proximity and now Gideon truly does appreciate his friendship. This was only amplified after Remy saved Gideon from a would-have-been fatal injury. Brynhildr Dottir: Really bubbly and happy and just generally pleasant to converse with/be around. Samuel: 'You are pretty damn weird and why were you trying to hock off my girlfriend, again? 'Lilith: She seems nice enough, but Gideon has only really talked to her once so far. She appreciates his cooking, so she can't be all that bad, right? Herz Hessian: Nice kid, if not a bit shy. He invited Gideon to cook with him in Sergei's, so that's awesome. [[Fatin|'Fatin']]:''' Was Gideon's girlfriend before she disappeared off the boat-- he loved the albino with all his heart and was deeply protective of her. '''She is currently not on the Elegante, having idled out, '''and this affected Gideon's emotions and behavior in an extremely negative way until he found solace and love from Kate. Gallery File:Ref Gideon.png|Gideon outfit ref #1. File:Ref Gideon 2b.png|Gideon outfit ref #2. File:Ref Gideon 3.png|Gideon outfit ref #3. File:Ref Gideon 4.png|Gideon outfit ref #4. File:RB Gideon Outfit Ref 5.png|Gideon outfit ref #5. RB Gideon Outfit Ref 6.PNG|Gideon outfit ref #6. Elegante '''Deaths: 1 *The first was in a fight with Erol. Gideon gave up his life to keep him from hurting Xanth and Kairi. Medic Calls: 2 *The first was for multiple lacerations on his body by the Carnival bears. *The second was for having his side blown out by artillery in the Spectacular Spectacular Theater. Warnings & Punishments: 2 *The first warning was associated with the second Coup event. *The second warning happened after Gideon hit Erol while trying to defend Jinx. As of July 1st, 2010, all warnings and punishments have been wiped clean. Elegante Timeline I'm modeling this after Erol's page, since it is very organized and I wish to emulate that. AUGUST 2009 *1st // Arrival *3rd // Gathering General Info **1 // Discovering Fatin is also on board **2 // Meeting Kate Starlen (AKA "I might be able to find instruments?! OH HAPPY DAY!!") *6th // In which Gideon and Kate Starlen play music together *7th // Gideon and Kate Starlen have a talk about courting, which turns into a talk about religion, which turns into a talk about history. **2 // Getting hints as to the darker secrets of the Elegante and its crew *8th // Gideon gets a flower necklace from Shilo Wallace *10th // Gideon and Kate Starlen eat breakfast together, which somehow turns into Gids giving her a massage. **2 // Gideon wishes Mikaela Banes a Happy Birthday *** EVENT *** [Details: Random abductions which lead to torture start occuring on the ship, but none of the passengers know who to blame. In addition, all passengers experience increased aggression, short tempers, overreaction, and an increased sex drive.] *11th // Shilo Wallace gets apparently abducted. AW HELL NAW *13th // Shilo Wallace is back! Gideon finds her locket for her. *15th // Gideon retreats to Deck 13 in order to combat the inexplicable aggression associated with the event. **2 // Gideon tries to assure Shilo Wallace that the strange happenings are not her fault. *16th // Gideon saves Kate Starlen from a fire started in her room by her magic, with help from Kevas. He burns his hand. ]: *18th // Gideon gets some help with that pesky burned hand. *19th // Kate Starlen gets abducted. *20th // Kate Starlen's torture and subsequent death. ]: **2 // Thom's torture and subsequent death. *21st // Kate Starlen is back, and Gideon wants to see her. *22nd // Gideon greets Moai. **2 // Baking cookies with Mimmi Kopanski! *23rd // Gideon tries to console Mikaela Banes by baking her a pound cake. *24th // Mimmi Kopanski falls to Asad's hex. *25th // Gideon decides to help Remy Whitecastle and the others hunt Asad and Shayn. **2 // LOG Gideon's first foray into Camp Carnival. ***2b // LOG Gideon gets attacked and injured by one of Shayn's minions, but manages to stun it. Then Ripa ‘Moramee finishes it off. **3 // LOG Gideon retreats with the injured after Catpaw heals him up. *** /END EVENT *** *27th // Gideon retrieves Mimmi Kopanski's locket. *31st // Gideon talks with Brynhildr Dottir about learning other languages. SEPTEMBER 2009 *2nd // Teaching Moai about redwood trees. *3rd // Fatin pipes up, but doesn't seem overtly pleased to see her lover. **2 // LOG Gideon attends Remy Whitecastle and Brynhildr Dottir's party. ***2b // LOG Fatin is there too! *6th // Gideon and Kate Starlen go looking for instruments... and Gideon learns the fate of his homeworld. *** ANNIVERSERY EVENT *** [Details: [http://community.livejournal.com/ms_elegante/30120.html#cutid1 can be found in this post].''] *9th // Gideon ages back to being a teenager! **2 // Who is this person and why are they looking for a cow? *10th // Fatin isn't as... nice when she's a teen. **2 // ...And now this kid wants to play Hide n' Seek with him. And pillow fight. WTF is up with this place? *11th // General cuteness with Teen!Gideon and Young Mimmi. *12th // Gideon swaps bodies with Granny. *16th // The confusion of 4th Wall Day commences! *17th // Gideon offers Mimmi Kopanski his sympathy during all the weirdness. **2 // "Play on Expert?" '*** /END EVENT ***''' *18th // Kate Starlen seems to have found some drums! *19th // Gideon loses all of his CR (memory of the events), but Fatin seems to be willing to fill in the gaps. **2 // A golden frog shows up in Gideon's room, and it makes him miss his Vrell. ]: **3 // Was the event and the subsequent loss of memory related to something in the food? *21st // Gideon explains to Shilo Wallace why he misses his world. *27th // Hint, hint-- Gideon wants to see Fatin. However, it's Kate Starlen that comes to his room. **2 // Metal drummer, meet steampunk drummer! **3 // LOG Gideon attends Herz Hessian's party. *29th // Yet another enlightening conversation with Pickles. *30th // Gideon speaks briefly with Rocky Rickaby. OCTOBER 2009 *1st // Gideon is looking for Zelda/Sheik! *3rd // Still another attempt to get through to Pickles. *7th // Gideon plays the role of relationship counselor for North. *9th // Playing music with Kate Starlen. *15th // Gideon offers to bake a cake for Mimmi Kopanski. *20th // It's Mimmi Kopanski's Birthday! *25th // Kate Starlen consoles Gideon when he finds out Fatin is no longer onboard. *27th // Gideon gets injured badly after venturing into Carnival... luckily, Mimmi Kopanski finds him. **2 // Mimmi Kopanski calls Autonomous Medical Unit 92-XG-3 to save Gideon. *31st // It looks like Gideon's come around... unfortunately, his emotional crisis hasn't been helped at all. NOVEMBER 2009 *2nd // A brief convo over disappearing lovers/girlfriends. *4th // Gideon is starting to get rested up. He's finally back up on his feet, to Mimmi Kopanski's relief. *8th // Gideon is at the pool, and Mikaela Banes joins him. *11th // Kate Starlen finds out about Gideon's little "adventure" into Carnival, which prompts some drama and leaves the drummer feeling horrifically guilty. **2 // Mikaela Banes seems upset, and Gids offers his support. **3 // Gideon explains how he came to keep Vrell as a pet. *12th // Checking in on Granny, lol. *14th // Gideon seeks out Remy after he inadvertently upsets Kate. He also gets a stern talking-to (and a hug!) from Mimmi and some... advances from Kate. Which would be brainfrying, but... hey, he's plastered. Chances are he's not gonna remember much. *30th // A brief musical session with Kate. DECEMBER 2009 *2nd // Gideon gets sprayed by his comm for inactivity. He also wants a massage, which he... hasn't gotten so far. >: *5th // A movie night with Mimmi! He also ends up on Lenny's hit list l-lol *11th // Gideon '''offers to help Mimmi prepare for Hannukah. Even though he himself doesn't celebrate it. *17th // '''Gideon checks in with Mimmi about Hannukah. Just a brief convo. *24th // Time to make a snowman with Mimmi! *25th // And them she gives him a gift... some chocolate oranges. Yay! JANUARY 2010 *1st // LOG'' ''Gideon '''and Kate spend New Year's together, and the drummer is finally ready to take her up on her offer. *6th // Mimmi is sad about her friends disappearing from the boat, so Gideon does his best to console her. *9th // '''Gideon meets Gertie. **2 // Sadthread with Remy **3 // LOG There is also a party! And Gideon '''and Kate sing together. *10th // '''Gideon fills Leonardo in with what he knows about the boat. *12th // Discussing the party with Remy. *14th // Gideon helps Mikaela with her headache. *16th // Gideon finally gets around to painting his drums, with help from Kate and Remy. **2 // Lol flirting (and playing music) with Kate. *** EVENT: THE COUP *** [Details: Can be found here and here.] *19th // Kate does NOT want Gideon to go below decks. **Second Descent. // Grease and bird posters abound. **Third Descent. // Bodies in a tank, and an encounter with a man called Boar. **Fifth Descent. // Shackled beds and scratched-in graffiti. **Sixth Descent // Recorded vivisection, but no sign of his bandmates. Probably a good thing given the context. **Seventh Descent. // Singing statues galore! **Eigth Descent. // Conversing with a fishperson. **Tenth Descent. // Boar returns, and Gideon has a very close scrape. *** /END EVENT *** [But there are still punishments to be doled out!] *21st // Gideon '''has been affected by losing his sense of direction, randomly voicing what he's thinking, and auditory and visual hallucinations. *23rd // Checking in on Gertie after she was killed. *26th // '''Gideon cooks comfort food for the Kopanski sisters. **2 // Then he looks over the map he found belowdecks with Remy. **3 // And then he talks with Zelda after she plays her Ocarina over the comms. *28th // Then he has a brief sit-down with Mimmi in the coffee shop. * 31st // Talking with Mimmi at Bryn's party! **Kate Starlen 2 // Kate is there as well! Gideon gets a backrub afterwards. Finally! FEBRUARY 2010 *1st // SAMUEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING. *3rd // Pooltime with Mikaela. *4th // Gids loses his pants. **2 // Taking about lovesongs with Kate. **3 // Remy recommends a wine for Gideon. *6th // So how 'bout The Producers, Mimmi? **2 // Gertie discovers Deck 13. *8th// Gideon tries to help out Anna Two after she shifts. **2 // Then he consoles Kate, who is deeply upset after Raphael's publicly broadcasted torture and death. *9th // Gideon offers to cook for the Turtles. **2 // LOG They accept his offer! *10th // Kate is looking for her communicator, not knowing that they reappear in passenger's rooms. **2 // After that, he meets with Michelangelo and ends up making him a pizza. **3 // When all of that is said and done, Gideon invites Kate over and finally confronts the loss of his bandmates. *12th // Gideon meets Kevas, who has reappeared on the boat. It goes well. **2 // Just a brief convo with Kate. **3 // And then he greets Master Oogway, who has just shown up on board. *13th // Gideon meets Zeke. *14th // Gideon delivers Kate some chocolates, and the two bask in the effects of the Valentine's Day Event. **2 // LOG After the party, Gideon treats Kate to dinner that he cooked. *16th // Gideon and Zeke set up a Mardi Gras celebration! *17th // Getting some (confusing) council from Oogway. *18th// Gideon offers to help Kate set up a Spring Festival. *21st // A brief convo with Mimmi, who didn't appreciate Valentine's Day all that much. *22nd // Gideon talks about relieving boredom with Michelangelo... and pizza. Again. **2 // The Captain gives the passengers singing Macaroni necklaces. *26th // Gideon tries to console Mikaela after Shockwave disappears. **2 // Afterwards, Gideon makes cookies for everyone he has CR with! *27th // Suggesting a hair color for Remy, and once again flirting with Kate. *28th // Talking with Kate about lost friends. **2 // Gideon greets Duke Alla, and accidentally prompts a... pretty shocking change. **3 // Then he goes to get some attention for his head wound from Kate. He also gets expression of concerns from other nice passengers. MARCH 2010 *6th // EVENT' Gids' gets aged down to being 17! Kate hits on him and breaks his brain. **2 // EVENT Gideon takes down the "boogeyman" for little Mimmi. *8th // Gideon helps Duke get out of an elevator. *9th // Gideon is back to normal, and embarrassed as all hell. Also, Kate gives him a sexy surprise. *11th // LOG Kate has more inquiries as to Gideon's past. They share wine and are in a room alone together, which leads to... *14th // Gideon and Kevas drink at Naveen's party. *16th // Gideon tries to cheer Rochelle up. *23rd // Gideon shows Kate around the kitchen. *31st // Of drinking and boyfriends. Or something. **2 // Gideon stays up too late painting his drums. Includes threads with Xanth and Kate. APRIL 2010 *1st // Gideon recommends that he and Herz set up fliers advertising for Sergei's. **2 // Rochelle apparently hides on April Fool's day. *2nd // Mikey missed April Fool's day oh noez! *4th // Kevas wants a massage, but of course no one is around. *** JENNIFER EVENT *** [Details: can be found here.] *6th // Strange pleas for help can be heard all around the Elegante. What's up? *8th // Zeke returns after his death in the Spectacular Spectacular, and Gideon brings him his shoes and talks about what he saw. **2 // Gideon stops by to check in on Mikey after Ironhide's death. *11th // LOG Gideon ventures into the maze on Deck 14 with a bunch of others, looking for something to give to the man who runs the Nirvana. *12th // LOG' Gideon '''agrees to head into the Spectacular Spectacular Theater with the others. Remy comes with him out of concern. **2 // LOG Which turns out to be a very VERY good thing, since the wizard gets him out of there after he becomes grievously injured. AMU also shows up to help. '*** JENNIFER EVENT, PT. 2 ***''' [Details: can be found here.] *14th // Gideon '''wakes up and talks to Remy, who moves him out of the infirmary via teleportation. *16th // '''Gideon brings food to Xanth. *19th // Gideon '''tries to offer his services in cooking so that Remy doesn't have to search the restaurants for food. **2 // Gideo'n greets Hiccup, who has just arrived on the ship. **3 // LOG Remy does not take '''Gideon' up on his offer, and the results are disastrous. **4 // LOG After regaining consciousness, Gideon '''seeks out Mimmi, and the two work together for the drummer's first aid. *24th // Finally, '''Gideon heads back to his room, dejected and injured. Hiccup does his best to talk to him and cheer him up. **2 // And then he gets an apology from Remy. *28th // The wounds Remy inflicted on Gideon get infected, and Hiccup helps him out. *** JENNIFER EVENT, PT. 3 -- THE ISLAND *** [Details'': the Elegante stops off at an island while the crew reboots some vital systems. Details ''can be found ''''her''e.] *28th // '''Gideon' tries to cheer Michelangelo up, who was upset by Thom's death. *29th // He also sees Xanth on the island, who was apparently lost. MAY 2010 *1st // Gideon takes Mimmi surfing with him, then she buys him a drink. He also tells her a secret about himself, so that she'll have a tie to him just in case he ever disappears and returns to the boat. *2nd // Gideon meets up with Remy on the beach and ends up trying to teach him how to surf. *5th // LOG There's a big party, and Gideon steps in long enough to get Mimmi out of a sketchy situation with Jinx. **2 // LOG Then he meets up with Kevas, and the two grab some drinks and leave. *6th // Leo is looking for bottles, and after drinking with Kevas a hungover''' Gideon''' has plenty to provide. *7th // Xanth has a crush on Kairi.' Gideon' gives his advice. *10th // Purple is totally closer to pink. **2 // Then he finally sees Kate again! ... And she finds out about his injuries, oops. *** JENNIFER EVENT, PT. 4 -- RETURN TO THE BOAT *** *14th // Hiccup has a question... Gideon '''answers and thanks him for his previous help. *16th // Sounds like Kevas and Vanyel have temporarily secured the restaurants. *18th // It is '''Gideon's Birthday! Among some other wellwishes, Kate dyes his hair. *** /END EVENT *** *24th // Jennifer has been locked back up in Carnival-- thus, it's time for a party! Gideon talks with Xanth... **2 // ...and Remy! *25th // Brief thread with Mimmi after she reads a long story. *26th // Despite their rough first meeting, Gideon helps Jinx after he is injured by getting him to his room and patching him up. *30th //''' Gideon''' meets with Kairi, who makes him a Smoothie. JUNE 2010 *2nd // Remy dubs Gideon "Snack Supervisor". **2 // Gideon and Hiccup explore the Caves. *4th // Gideon invites people to share donuts with him at Sergei's. *7th // Kate speaks up after a long period of quiet. She's homesick, so Gideon spends some time with her. **2 // Gertie also speaks up after being quiet for a long time. She appreciates Gideon's advice and says that they are better off following him than the Captain. *11th // Gideon and Kate talk poetry. *14th // Rain makes Gideon '''miss his home. Thankfully a few people stop by to talk to him. *15th // Jinx has gotten himself and one of '''Gideon's friends into a whole load of trouble with Erol. Gideon agrees to help despite knowing it will mean his death. *16th // LOG The "showdown" starts. Jinx hides in a corner while Gideon and a few other passengers step in. As expected, dies defending his friends. *18th // Gideon is back amongst the living after his first death. He gets thoroughly chastised by Remy and Mimmi, while other passengers bring him his belongings. *19th // Mimmi finds Gideon at the Ghadd festival trying to drink his sorrows away. They both end up pretty drunk... **2 // LOG ...so Gideon 'helps Mimmi get back to her room and then stays there for the night, in the event that she wakes up with a hangover. *23rd // "Truth is I knew you would be mad at me." "Oh. Really. And what gave ''that away?" "Because Gideon died." '''JULY 2010 *1st // Gertie is teaching herself to speak English. *2nd // "WHAT ARE MATING?!" asks Barricade. Gideon does his best to explain. *3rd // Gideon '''is looking around Deck 12 for some gifts for Kate. *4th // Hiccup modifies his vuvuzela. Then he tells '''Gideon a bit about a Night Fury. *7th // Mimmi reads a fable about Rapunzel. **2 // Kate speaks up after another bout of quiet. Gideon gives her the gifts, and then promises to help her learn how to swim. *8th // LOG The aforementioned swimming lessons. *12th // Gideon learns from Hancock that Mimmi has been burned alive. He bolts off to the infirmary to see if she survived... **2 // ... But she didn't. This greatly upsets Gideon, who goes about destroyig his room and hurting his hands in the process. *14th // The weight of all the deaths Gideon '''has seen--and been powerless to stop--cause him to seek out Kevas. It's time to learn to fight for those he cares about. **2 // Afterwards he heads back to his room. Mimmi intercepts him and helps him patch up his injuries, desite initial displeasure over his fight. *25th // Kate teaches '''Gideon about her magic. *28th // Gideon sneaks up on Kate in the library. AUGUST 2010 *1st // It's been a year. *3rd // Gideon consoles Mimmi after two of her best friends disappear from the boat. **2 // LOG Gideon and Kate spend some time together on the top deck during a chilly night. *4th // Bumblebee asks about musicians;' Gideon' speaks up. Eventually the Autobot asks if he can come listen to the drummer play. *5th // Gideon volunteers himself up for some combat lessons from the Major. **2 // Then he brings Remy a drink after one of the bartender's friends vanishes. Bonus Stuff Links to memes, character info, HMD posts, and other fun things! *2009-09-01 // HMD *2009-09-30 // HMD *2009-10-31 // HMD *2009-12-01 // HMD *2010-01-20 // IC Sex Meme. **2 // Mimmi rates Gideon as her #1 choice hellll yeah! **3 // "His name is Mr.'Help' for a reason." WOAH WAIT WAT *2010-01-31 // HMD *2010-02-09 // Gideon's name written in Al-Hebb. *2010-02-28 // HMD *2010-04-02 // HMD... but not really lol *2010-05-01 // HMD *2010-05-16 //''' Gideon's thread in the Morning After Meme. **2 // Thread with Xanth. **3 // Thread with Mimmi. *2010-06-09 // '''Gideon's thread in the Character Relationship Meme. Shows his thoughts on other characters. **2 // Leo's thoughts on Gids. **3 // Sokka's thoughts on Gids. **4 // April, Hiccup, and Herz's thoughts on Gids. **5 // Remy's thoughts on Gids. **6 // Mimmi's thoughts on Gids. **7 // Xanth's thoughts on Gids. *2010-06-10 // Gideon's Character Survey (this contains a whole butt-load of info about him). *2010-06-15 // Gideon and Kate in Sims 3. *2010-06-20 // Gideon and Mimmi's thread in the Marriage Meme. *2010-06-28 // Gideon, Kate, and Co (Elegante Sims, Part 2!). *2010-07-05 // 'Gideo'n, Kate, and Co (Elegante Sims, Part 3!). *2010-08-01 // HMD Category:Active Category:Characters